Second Mirkuleon Empire
The Second Mirkuleon Empire (Mirkuleon: Xamagtaẍaya harlahax̆́uunu) is the current Mirkuleon empire. It is ruled by a new line of Bearborn Emperors, it is far more democratic than its older counterpart. The Empire was a federation made up of an Imperium of holds and dominions of the former first Mirkuleon Empire united by the armies of Elderhold and the Dark Mountains. The Empire was founded after the Mirkuleon warring states period during the 7th era. It stretched across the northern central lands and to the north pole with lands in the south east and the south west. It was set up in 1870 and lasted until 1942 imperial schism and then later it was replaced with the Third Mirkuleon Empire in 1965. Name The Second Mirkuleon Empire is not the nation's official name, it is instead just referred to as the Mirkuleon empire, its native name translates to Mirkuleon's empire. The word Mirkuleon is in reference to the dominate Mirkuleon people of the empire. The nation's full ceremonial name is the Holy Imperium of Mirkuleon holds, the Emperor's full title is his holy majesty the Emperor of Mirkuleon holds and protector of the Noluk hold. This is due to the Noluk hold not being an official hold of the Empire but instead a crown protectorate and is not considered part of the Empire but still has no government and thus the Emperor acts as a default ruler. Flag The Second Mirkuleon Empire has a range of different flags as there has been no agreement on a national flag. Since the military is divided into separate legions for different holds, these legions use their hold's flag rather than any of the national flags. The most internationally recognized Mirkuleon flag is the crown atop the mountains representing the monarchy and White Mountain along with 12 stripes representing the 12 holds. This is called the Imperial flag, the rival to this is the crowned Bearborn banner which is the Emperor's standard. Language and demographics The Empire due to its size was home to many different languages, the most common of which was the Mirkuleon language or better known as common Mirkuleon which originated as the language of the common people of the Empire. It split between various regional dialects across the northern central lands and then further split with the finding of Samaqatland. Imperial Mirkuleon was another dialect used by the nobility of the nation for communication amongst themselves it was considered high treason for commoner to speak Imperial. The non mirkuleon languages were mainly of human origins including Ulach, Northmen and Yaladar as well as various languages of non native humans such as Freelandic and Durgian. These developed into the trading language of the eastern trade tongue which also was influenced by Sataro and Aucharakamic. The estimated population of the Empire was 1,223,000,000, the amount of Mirkuleons in it were 1,034,351,220 of which 51% were men and 49% were women. There were around 188648780 humans in the Empire with the hold with the largest human population was Samaqatland with 125000000 humans living in it Founding and history The Second Mirkuleon Civil War and the Dwarven crisis where the main causes of the coming of the Second Mirkuleon Empire. The First Mirkuleon Empire had fallen during the Dwarven crisis as this had rendered all technology useless and forced the world back into the late iron age. The Mirkuleon empire was fragmented into various independent states for 1830 years until the republic of dark mountains under a parliamentarian government managed to take over old Imperial territories, the Mirkuleon commonwealth in 1890 the heir apparent to the Mirkuleon throne Kevousalar of Bearborn with various other pro-royals led an uprising caused the noble revolt. This led to the Second Mirkuleon Civil War which ended with a royalist victory. This ended with the defeat of commonwealth and the republican armies by the royalist army and their foreign supporters. Kevousalar was crowned Kevousalar V . Kevousalar V reign saw various reforms in Mirkuleon society such as banning slavery and introducing more free trade. This led to a rise merchant trading companies along the eastern coast who become even more powerful than the traditional clan chieftains. The clan chieftains worried about the threat to their power the trading companies possessed they conducted a series of sabotages and massacres against these companies over a period of time known as the coastal war. The coastal war ended with Kevousalar V being killed whilst on the road to the county of Bazashq in Elderhold ruled by his brother Kevousalar count of Baszashq. Kevousalar of Baszashq was crowned as Kevousalar VI. Kevousalar VI reintroduced slavery and clamped down on the merchants introducing tariffs on forgien goods. This led to hostile relations with Donber and Freeland to the south. Kevousalar VI withdrew the Mirkuleon legion which occupied the border land in-between Donber and Freeland allowing Freeland to invade Donber thus starting the great war. There were no battles fought on the mainland of the mirkuleon empire, however the war did have its toll with the death of millions of Mirkuleon soldiers. The Mirkuleon empire accepted defeat after Freeland used the dominion of the sun to subdue their army on the durgian line. The two nations signed peace deals in return for Donber being given its sovereignty and the human slave agreement in which the king of Freeland can purchase any slave from the Empire at a price of at least 200,000 Donberian shillings for their freedom. During the aftermath of the war the Empire was devastated, the war had caused the Empire's total population to drop two billion to 1,223,000,000 due to famines and plagues and the fighting. The Yaladar peninsula was lost after its navy and army was destroyed along with its chieftain in a battle against New Donber, Yaladar's human population revolted and the empire itself was too weak to do anything which caused further tensions and riots which led to Kevousalar VI fleeing the country to Sataro allowing his brother to take over from him as Kevousalar VII. The Yaladar War which followed in 1920 between the Mirkuleons and the human backed revolutionary government brought further toll and isolation due to it being kicked from the brotherhood of nations. War saw the development in nuclear weaponry and energy which was utilized in the Mirkuleon Empire making it one of the first nuclear powers. The Western holds ruled by the Crocodile Clan rebelled after they invaded Silsia due to the high numbers of humans in them. The western hold's MID (members of the Imperial diet) did not have enough vetoing power due to the high amount of humans and their clan cheiftains were held in suspicion due to the fact that their family governed more land than the Imperial family. The western holds wished to introduce univerisal adult male sufferage for local elections in their holds. This would franchise millions of people especially in the recently invaded New Silsia which would allow its human majority population to become more intergrated into political life and thus quell rebellions especially from ex new silsian armed forces personal whom had formed a large amount of rebel splinter cells across the hold. The New silsian parliament all voted in favour of allowing univerisal male sufferage by a 300 to one hundred vote.This lead to the Third Mirkuleon Civil War which lead to the second great war which in turn saw the end of the Second Mirkuleon Empire. The second great war ended with the defeat of the rebelling western empire, Samaqatland rejoined the Mirkuleon Empire however New Silsia gained its independence as did new Plaautania. This lead to the formation of the Third Mirkuleon Empire which was far more centralized than the second one. Geography The Mirkuleon Empire is a country filled with high rocky mountains, tundra, taiga, huge plains of just ground rock which go on for miles, tundra as well as large forested regions and fields. The weather during winter goes below freezing with temperatures reaching -80 degrees in some northern regions, snow often falls around one meter thick during winter, some areas to the north. Spring is often cold and chilly with gale force winds coming down from the north. The summer times are often warm and light with some parts of it enjoying 24 hour day light. The southern provinces a primarily covered in rain forests these lands have hot and long summers with wet monsoons and damp autumns and winters. Constitution The constitution was an agreement of middle ground between Freeland and the Mirkuleon Empire after the Great war. The constitution was meant to both bring peace and democracy to the empire but also for it to keep its traditions and power. The first draft of the constitution which was created after the end of the overthrow the Mirkuleon Republic was written by a council made up of the king of Freeland, the king of Silsia and the president of new Freeland as well as Kevousalar V. All the man signed the constitution and give ten key rules in which the empire must be governed by.The constitution is codified and it may only be changed by the Emperor himself. Territory The Mirkuleon empire is split into holds each ruled with their own chieftain. The chieftain's are the hold's representatives in the upper Imperial court whilst the people of the hold vote for a politician to become that hold's representative in the lower parliament, the parliamentary representative has power depending upon the percentage of the empire's population which lives in the hold.The hold's have their own armed forces called legions which are under the command of their cheiftains. Together the legions create the mirkuleon grand army which is under the supreme command of the Mirkuleon emperor. Holds cannot legally leave the Empire as this would be act of treason and is banned in article two hundred of the constitution. Each Hold as a clan which acts a sort of royal family, these clans are often related through blood and marriage to each other and to the ruling Bearborn clan, this is to prevent kinslaying among the nobility. The holds beyond the western sea (New Silsia, Samaqatland, occupied areas of new Donber and New Freeland and Yaldar) all under the Crocodile-born Clan attempted to form their own empire named the Western Mirkuleon Empire, thus starting the Third Mirkuleon Civil War which was essentially a second world war due to its size however it only really had two state combatants the other armies were mainly irregulars and guerrillas made up of the remnant human forces. Anthem The Mirkuleon Empire had two anthems one for the Emperor and one for the country. The royal anthem "the Emperor has returned." was played often the Emperor's birthday, ascension to the throne day or wedding anniverisy it was played on the radio before he made a speech and it was sung before he made speeches in public. It was written sometime after the wars of unifcation and was used after 1872. The tune is similar to the real world anthem of the carlist movement, "Marcha de oriamendi." All hail the Emperor for the true scion of the line of kevousalar the great has returned Our forefathers fought bravery hundred thousand years of our unity For the scion of kevousalar and our Empire We shall march and fight to this hymn and to its cause We shall march beside, before and behind his majesty to victory or martyerdom The Emperor of the Mirkuleons has returned to White mountain At what ever cost it may be we shall fight for his majesty's cause All hail the Emperor for the true scion of the line of kevousalar the great has returned Our forefathers fought bravery hundred thousand years of our unity For the scion of kevousalar and our Empire The national anthem was culture The Mirkuleon culture is based around adventure and surivival. Folk songs tend to be about boys trying to survive in the mirkuleon wilderness.These include the man of the rocks and other songs. Classical music is also highly enjoyed by mirkuleons in particular urban wealthy elite. The mirkuleon empire is known for its various opreas and orchestra. Orchestras often play in the middle of the city for money as musicians tend to be fairly poor as they are often just highly trained servants of various lords. In fact indepedent bands and singers are a rarity. When it comes to female singers mirkuleons are fairly hypocrical as female mirkuleons have the ability to sing high notes and have softer voices then their male counterparts and so are often prized but singing is seen by mirkuleons for women as something a prostitute does. Art never really caught on with the mirkuleons who saw at as distracting, the only paintings really produced by artists are personal portraits of various Emperors often after their deaths out of vague description. Movies and radios are geared more towards proganda and education rather than entertainment with only around one in one hundred families owning a radio. Emperor The Emperor is the head of state and shares the role of head of goverment with the Grand vizier. The Emperor has the power to declare war and often has supreme soverignty. The emperor has the power to dismiss holds from the Empire and has divine authority which comes from his divine ancestry. The Imperial family is the bearborn clan which was started by Herak the bear during the first era, the first bearborn Emperor was kevousalar Ist who was given the title the "Victorius" the current mirkuleon Emperors trace their lines through Kevousalar Ist's sister's line through her marriage to an unamed eagleborn cheifson. The line of the bearborn Emperors was only broken twice, once during the first era when Auchdratiokie took power and when kevousalar IV died heirless and so the throne was taken by the distant cousin of kevousalar III, Samaqatl who was from the eagleborn clan. When the Mirkuleon empire fell during the dwarven crisis, the bearborns defeated the eagleborns in the holy revolution and became Emperors of the Elderhold and the hawklands and the Elvenlands. There are various pretenders such as people claiming decent from kevousalar IV's bastard children, Kevousalar V was not such a pretender instead he claimed decent through one of Kevousalar's great uncles. Kevousalar V was helped by Freeland and was able to recreate the Empire. However his anti slavery stance and his openess to forgien trade made him unpopular among the clan cheiftains who had him killed, His brother took over as Kevousalar VI who abdicated after the great war and his son to took up the role as Kevousalar VII who later was assisianted and gave the throne to his son Kevousalar VIII. Kevousalar VIII and his son Kevousalar IX both died during the third civil war and so Freshkiour the previous Emperor's grandson. Economy The Empire has a primarly capitalist mixed economy which is primary based upon its large amount of resources and its large industrial sector of its economy. The GDP is around 30 trillion and it has an average annual growth of 5%. The Ulucur is considered to be a secondary reserve currency to the New Donberian shilling. a nation it shares close trade with, through the unique Darkmountains-New Donber deal. The Empire is the largest exporter of industrial goods and resources and it is also the third largest importer of goods. Its top trading partners are New Donber, the Agomoton Empire, the Sataron Empire, the Toch Free Republics and the Toch Socialist Republics. The largest of its commodities are oil, natural gases, uranium and iron. The private sector accounts for the majority since most resources a privately owned by the different ruling Cheiftains, the Imperial family and other members of the aristocracy. the Imperial family is in someway considered to be the Imperial state and so all wealth generated from public owned resources can be given by the Lord of Treasury to the Emperor. Buisnesses owned by the merchantile classes and the lesser gentry tend to have corporatist and top down heirarchies, with often CEOS and highers up taking the majority of the profits and their being little regards to worker's rights or safety since strikes and trade unions are completely banned. as been effort to boost the service sector in particular with clothing brands and tobacco companies particulary in Smaqatland however due to negative global image of the Empire this has not been succesful. Slavery The Mirkuleon Empire along with the Agomoton Empire and the Sataron Empire were the only three nations after the Brotherhood of Nations anti slavery act of 1908 to still keep slaves. Slaves in the Empire were placed into groupings state owned slaves and privately owned slaves. The majority of slaves in the Empire were humans, these humans were originally from a multitude of nations and regions however over thousands of years of slavery, they more or less formed a single slave identity. The total non Mirkuleon population of the Empire was 188,430,000 the majority of this population were humans who numbered roughly 184,430,000, roughly ninty percent of these humans were slaves. Slaves were a large part of the industrial workforce however the majority of labourers were working class Mirkuleons as they were the majority. Slavery instead was more of a tradition within the Empire. goverment and politics The legislature The legislature of the Mirkuleon empire is made up of the Imperial diet which is located within the capital of White mountain. The Imperial diet is made up of two houses, the hereditary house of noblees and the the elected house of commons. The House of nobles is made up of the hereditary war cheiftains who rule the various holds, its power is to debate the legislation written by the House of commons, it can amend or reject laws written by the House of commons. The house of cheiftains is not very restricted but is under the supreme command of the Emperor who is also cheiftain of Elderhold. The House of nobless tend to meet every year since the cheiftains have to govern their own holds. Cheiftains prefer to send their sons to represent them in the House of nobles. The House of nobles also partially represent the executive wings of the holds.There are twelve seats for the cheiftains and one hundred and eight seats for lesser nobles. The house of commons is the lower house and its main functions is debating laws and passing bills which must be approved by the house of nobles, these laws can either be enforced or scrapped by the cabinet with the Emperor's permission. The House of common's members are refered to as commoners. Seats in the house of commons are based on counties which vary in number for different holds, some parties like the Enivromental popular unionist party only have seats in one hold whilst others like the Mirkuleon monarchist party has seats in every hold. Hold's are represented through their own ruling parties which are pan imperial parties in the house of commons. The number of eligible voters in a hold gives it more vetoing powers in parliament, this favours holds with large populations and holds with more mirkuleons than non mirkuleons in them. The house of commons has 1295 seats The executive The executive is made up of the cabinent the cabinet are the various viziers led by the grand vizier who are chosen by the Emperor often they are noblemen or military officials. The executive it has the ultimate authority to enforce laws and to abdicate laws. the executive can dissolve parliament and it has supreme power over the judicary. The Imperial court is made up of the Emperor and his adminstrators and his sons, the princes. . The Emperor can dissolve both parliament and cabinet, the Grand Vizier has the power to fire any other Vizier. Judicary The Judicary is the court system which deals with enforcing laws and dealing with crime. The Imperial court has power over all holds and often deals with crimes such as treason and terrorism, The Imperial court is then split into various noble courts which deal with matters in particular holds. These noble courts deal with crimes which are only a threat to the individual hold and to its consitution as opposed to the imperial consitution or to the Emperor. Noble courts are then divided into County courts which deal with family law and criminal law. The right to a lawyer for all citzens is enshrined in the consitution. Judges who work in the Imperial court are called Imperial judges and their head is the Supreme Imperial judge, the noble courts are run by noble judges and the county courts are run by judges. The Judicary also has its own military arm which is the Imperial Constabulary. Aristocracy The aristocracy is very important part of political and social life in the Empire. The aristocracy was seperated into the various different groups and ranking from the most powerful to least powerful. The most powerful was the Ancient High aristocracy which was essentially the Cheiftains and their families who were direct heirs of the original Mirkuleon clan confederacy and thus had family lineage of over hundred thousand years, below them were the titled hereditary aristocracy made up of various aristocratic families ranking below Cheiftain, then there was chivalric nobility, those given titles for their work in the civil service or their military service, the gentry were nobles without titles but the had large estates and often they served in the house of commons. Ancient High Aristocracy The Ancient High Aristocracy was the term given to the clans which held the title Cheiftain over the holds of the Mirkuelon Empire. The titles of these families were heriditary however the intial cheiftain is the Supreme Marshal of the legion which was has been assigned to a territory during an invasion. The Cheiftains sit in the House of Nobles and they support of various parties.The term ancient refers to their origin as being clans with long lineages. Bearborns (cheiftancy created 80,000BV) cheiftains of Elderhold Lionborns cheiftians of the Lion rock islands and the Darkmountains (cheiftancy created 850AV) Ravenborns cheiftains of Ravenhold (cheiftancy created 90,500BV) Reindeerborns cheiftains of Reindeerhold Eagleborns cheiftains of the Hawklands and the elvenlands Shipborns cheiftains of the twin islands (101,910AV) Sirenborns cheiftains of the silent islands Ogreborns cheiftains of the lands of eternal winter Crocodileborn cheiftains of Yaladar and Smaqatland Elections Elections for the cabinet goverment are called Imperial elections these are held every ten years. all Mirkuleon adult men who have permission to vote. The electorate in counties vote for a party parliamentary representative (Commoner) from one of the various parties. The Party with the most counties, makes the cabinet, a party needs one thousand seats before it can form a goverment. Viziers of the cabinet are chosen from the winning party by the Emperor. Local elections for Imperial dietary representative are done by in individual holds by all adult mirkuleon men. This is done for the first commoners who are elected by a proportional represntative system. Whilst Imperial elections are voted on a first past the post basis, these are held every ten years. Since the Mirkuleon Empire's creation in 1870 it has been focused upon building a parliamentary democracy War Category:Second Mirkuleon Empire